


All He Ever Wanted

by tsunuka



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, HQWW, Haikyuu Wedding Week, M/M, Marriage Proposal, ushijima in loveeee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23885578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsunuka/pseuds/tsunuka
Summary: Just at the thought of his partner, and the sight of the engagement ring in his palm, his chest felt light and airy. He wanted this more than anything. He wanted tonight to be absolutely perfect and special for the most important man in his life.
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 145





	All He Ever Wanted

Ushijima was a very confident man. He’s had his moments where he’s faltered, but nothing too staggering to break his pivotal self-assurance. This held true for mostly everything in life that he has done. 

Going pro with volleyball, purchasing his first home, meeting with his father after so many distant years... even making himself talk more to his teammates to build a stronger bond. These all came easy to him, allowing him to go through the motions of each with total belief in himself. 

Therefore, he has always carried his shoulders high, walked tall, and felt as if he could conquer anything life handed him. 

Or so he thought. 

Why now out of everything in his life that he has decided to do, did this seem like a challenge that might just overtake him? It would just be another step forward in his life. A good one too. So why did his heart race so rapidly right now...?

Puzzled, he clutched onto the small black box in his hand, staring intensely at the silver band that sat inside. It almost felt as if it was staring back at him, teasing with a shiny glint.  _Why am I so nervous?_ Ushijima tapped the box in annoyance and let out a shaky breath. He was alone at the ice cream parlor that was down the street from Shiratorizawa. The exact ice cream parlor that now holds many precious memories of his time in high school. 

It used to always be filled with the giddy team after winning a match. Smiling boys bouncing in delight as they ate their victory ice cream. Or, the one time it accompanied just Ushijima and his best friend Tendou on the day he wholeheartedly confessed. Later in the year it furthered as a comfort spot after they lost their last match. So naturally, this place held a special spot in their hearts. 

This time though, it was completely empty other than him. He had rented it out for tonight. 

_ Damn... tonight. Ten minutes to be exact.  _

Tendou should be arriving soon. 

Just at the thought of his partner, and the sight of the engagement ring in his palm, his chest felt light and airy. He wanted this more than anything. He wanted tonight to be absolutely perfect and special for the most important man in his life. 

He tried to push down the oddly anxious feelings that swarmed in his stomach. He was more excited than nervous, but he couldn’t shake it completely. Nevertheless, he took a deep breath, and arched his shoulders back. 

_It’s all going to be okay._

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the chime of the parlor door, and a shivering boy walking in. Ushijima quickly stood, while shoving the box deep into his pocket. 

“Wahh, it’s so cold out there!” Tendou entered the parlor holding his arms. His cheeks and ears were tinted pink, and a light layer of snowflakes sat atop his clothing. He opened his mouth to greet Ushijima, but was taken aback by his surroundings. 

Taking in that the parlor was totally empty, dim fairy lights glowing instead of the usual fluorescents, and a pretty Wakatoshi stood alone near their favorite table. Tendou gaped at his boyfriend. He knew the older boy had something planned, but nothing like this. 

“Toshi-“ Tendou walked up slowly to him, a smile tugging at his lips already. “What’s all this?”

“Hi there.” Ushijima met him in the middle and reached to place his hands on Tendou’s cold cheeks. Seeing him now slightly calmed his inner storm of emotions. 

“Hey...” Tendou looked up at him with curious eyes.

Ushijima couldn’t resist and pressed his lips gently to Tendou’s nose, before beginning to help him take off his many layers that sheltered him from the cold. He then led him to a chair and motioned for him to sit down. 

Tendou could only giggle. 

“Would you like some ice cream?” Ushijima inquired. 

“I would indeed. My usual, please.” Tendou beamed and watched as Ushijima went over to the big freezers near the counter. There he pulled out two pre-scooped bowls a parlor worker had prepared for the occasion. He was a friend of the two boy’s, so planning this whole date was easy as can be. 

Ushijima proudly walked back to their table with the ice cream in hand. He placed Tendou’s down in front of him, before sitting across from him with his own. 

“Two scoops of chocolate, drizzled with raspberry sauce.” Ushijima chimed. 

Tendou laughed some more and thanked him. They both began to dig into their treats, silently exchanging sweet glances to one another. After a moment, Tendou let his hand slide across the table and laces his fingers with Ushijima’s. Another wonderful memory was in the making. 

“It’s very pretty in here. How’d you do all this?” Tendou asked. 

“I have my ways.” Ushijima smirked. 

“Hmph well, I adore it. And I adore you.”

Ushijima felt the heat on his neck creep further up his face. Tendou was the only person in the world that had this affect on him. The only person who overwhelmed his whole core with the feeling of pure love. He was making the absolute right choice, and wanted to do it right now.  _Patience_...

He instead let some time pass with conversation and mouths full of ice cream. They talked about how their days were, a new manga Tendou was working on, how Ushijima was helping a new teammate improve, how much they missed each other when they were apart, how they couldn’t wait to go on holiday. With every second that passed, every giggle from Tendou, every gentle touch on his hand... Ushijima felt his worry leave, and instead felt more ready than ever to take the next step. 

_ This is it. _

“Tendou,” Ushijima bit his lip, thinking carefully, “I have something to ask you...”

Tendou looked at him with wide eyes, a curious hum escaping his lips in response. 

Ushijima stood from his seat and moved to stand right in front of Tendou. He took both of his hands now, holding them as if they were his lifeline in this cold shop. Yet, his nerves were completely out the window, a wave of the confidence he’d been waiting for plunged in instead. All he had to do now was look down into his partners eyes. 

Unspoken words of love, confessions, and adoration that Ushijima never truly knew how to convey spilled from his gaze alone, directly to Tendou, as Ushijima knelt down on one knee. 

“Tendou Satori,” Ushijima started, the slightest sting of tears already at his eyes, “I have never been the best with words.. but here I go. I believe what we have is the most beautiful thing in the world. The way I love you... goes beyond even me at times. You have always been the first thing on my mind, the last thought before I sleep. My only true love. I can’t, and don’t ever want to imagine a world without you, Satori. I want to continue growing with you, and create an everlasting life of possibilities for us. I just... want to love you forever.”

His body is hot from head to toe, and the only thing anchoring him down were Tendo’s cold fingertips pressed into his palms. 

With another breath, he asks, “So, will you do me the greatest honor and... marry me?”

He doesn’t even realize he’s crying until Tendou reaches out and cups his face in his hands, gently wiping at the flow of tears. Tendou can’t help the steady stream of his own either. 

“Yes,” Tendou chokes out, “Yes, Wakatoshi I will marry you.”

That simple word seems to free Ushijima from any concern that ever crossed his mind. It also made his heart burst in a new way than he’d ever felt before. 

Ushijima’s lips curl up into the biggest smile he thinks he’s ever worn. Without wasting another moment, he hastily reaches down into his pocket and grabs the tiny box that had been waiting there. He opens it and pulls out the ring, happily sliding it onto Tendou’s finger. Then as if for extra good luck, he presses a soft kiss atop the ring. 

His eyes flit up to Tendou’s now, they glisten with tears.

“I love you, Satori. Thank you.” He manages to get out. 

Tendou answers by joyously swinging his arms around his lover, his partner, his now fiancé. 

He buries his head into the crook of Ushijima’s neck and squeezes the older man with every ounce of strength he has.

“God, I love you too.”

A breath of relief leaves Ushijima. He knew he’d say yes, he knew that tonight was going to be wonderful. Still, holding Tendou like this makes him feel a type of comfort no words could ever begin to explain. 

He leans away from their hug, and looks his new fiancé in the eyes. Wanting nothing more than to seal their newfound promise, he presses his lips firmly to Tendou’s, and kisses him with all the passion he can muster. 

Tendou kisses back just the same. Their lips fall into a seemingly magical rhythm that was created just for them. 

Ushijima was now more confident than ever before. Ready to greatly take on this next part of his life. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed. This is the first lil fic I have ever posted. Kinda nervous omg. So I would really appreciate feedback n comments!
> 
> Very excited for the rest of Haikyuu Wedding Week! Gonna try and continue with some more ushiten <3


End file.
